¿Por qué no envejeces?
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: "Vaya —pensaba el pequeño felino con una mirada enternecida observando a su perro tonto—, ya iba siendo hora de que me lo preguntara" (Missile/Sissel) InuNeko. Yaoi.


**¡Hola!**

 **Tiempo sin pasarme por el fandom, sorry :(**

 **En fin, el otro día mi madre casi me pierde el juego en un descuido (Ella y sus intentos de cambiarme las cosas de sitio).**

 **¡No, cualquiera menos el juego de mi gatito detective! D:**

 **Menos mal que lo encontré. ¡Ufffff!**

* * *

 **— ¿POR QUÉ NO ENVEJECES? —**

* * *

— ¡Jatito! —exclamaba encantado el pequeño niño de no más de dos años, que todavía no pronunciaba bien, mientras apretaba contra si al pequeño felino negro de pañoleta roja— ¡Me gutta el lindo jatito!

La madre del niño, una mujer de pelo violeta, miraba enternecida la escena. Y pensar que una vez que hubo un tiempo en que fue ella la bebé que se ilusionaba tanto con la existencia del animal de ojos amarillos rasgados. Sin duda Sissel tenía algo que atrapaba, claro que era obvió que él no era como todos los gatos.

— Ya está bien, J. J —Kamila le llamó la atención al pequeño—. Vas a ahogar al gatito. ¿Qué no ves que ya es viejito?

Pues si, el pobre estaba viejito, pero no se notaba. Solo algún idiota que vivía en una cueva y que no había escuchado hablar de la famosa detective Lynne y su fiel ayudante Sissel, el gatito que no envejece, lo creería una cría de unos pocos meses.

— ¡Pero me gutta el jatito! —se quejó J. J— ¡Mi jatito!

Entonces se escuchó un ladrido.

El perro Missile, o como Sissel lo había apodado dos décadas atrás, la mascota valiente, también estaba viejo. 10 años es mucho para un perro, no digamos 20. Sissel estaba orgulloso de la fuerza de voluntad de su compañero canino para seguir viviendo.

El perro policía y el gato detective siempre habían tenido una conexión extraña, casi tanto como la del felino con la detective Lynne, pero muy diferente. Demasiado diferente.

Como si hubiera entendido, J. J dejó al gato eternamente joven en el suelo y rápidamente se fue a buscar otro divertimento.

Sissel no perdió tiempo en acercarse a su compañero cánido que por tantos años había sido su único amor. Puede que fueran de diferentes especies que se supone se detestan, y puede que Missile ya fuera perro viejo, pero para Sissel no existía pareja mejor.

El cánido le dio un cariñoso lametón al felino.

— Ha pasado tiempo, y aun no me puedo creer que nuestra pequeña señorita Kamila ya sea madre —comenzó el anciano Missile, Sissel tan solo asintió nostálgico. Una expresión extraña para un pequeño gatito—. Hay que reconocer que el señorito J. J vive al límite.

El felino de pelaje negro no pudo evitar reír quedamente al ver al pequeño tirando sus legos por el water de mayores. Kamila acudió a su lado rápidamente. No pudo evitar recordar los tiempos en los que el sabio anciano a su lado era un perrito tierno e inocente sobrado de energia que se daba golpetazos contra todo mientras trataba salvar a sus amigos. Ah, cuan orgulloso estaba de su perrito policía. Y pensar que él mismo era aun más viejo que Missile.

— ¿A quién me recordará? —preguntó irónicamente ronroneando, frotándose contra el pelaje canoso del cánido.

Missile sonrió cansado.

— Bien, supongo que esa me la merecía.

Volvió a reír, el aspecto actual del cánido le recordaba al anciano perro fantasma que le había guiado por el mundo de los muertos hace años, mientras estaba atrapado en el cuerpo humano de su primer dueño. Aunque las cosas le hubieran sido infinitamente más fáciles si el "flexo" le hubiese dicho "no puedes recordar nada de cuando estabas vivo porque tratas de recordar experiencias humanas, y tú eras un gato" desde el principió, se lo agradecía. ¿Quién le iba a decir que unos años después, tras volver a la vida, su corazón empezaría a latir por la mascota valiente?

Su sensitivo oído notaba como los latidos de su compañero se iban haciendo cada vez más lentos por días y cada vez aguantaba menos tiempo despierto. Quería llorar, quería gritar. Todavía no estaba preparado para volver de nuevo al mundo fantasma. No quería volver a perder sus recuerdos y creerse humano. Pero aunque su aspecto fuera el de uno, ya no era un niñito. Y tenía muy claro que cuando Missile se fuera él iba detrás. ¡Eran un equipo incluso en la muerte! ¡Incluso más que eso!

Un cómodo silencio se instaló en el cánido ex policía y en el gatito detective. Missile se estaba durmiendo de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué no envejeces? —el cánido le preguntó de repente, de forma adormilada.

Sissel se sorprendió, sus ojos amarillos rasgados observarón atentamente a su pareja de toda la vida.

"Vaya —pensaba el pequeño felino con una mirada enternecida observando a su perro tonto—, ya iba siendo hora de que me lo preguntara"

Y él que creía que lo sabía... Estaba claro que su Missile siempre sería un despistado.

Podría decirselo ahora. Podría hablarle del día hace 20 años donde Lynne era una niña que fue secuestrada por su primer dueño (de un espacio-tiempo diferente) en el parque. Podía decirle sobre el magico meterioto Onisted que se estrelló en el parque aquél día. Que un trozo del desintegrado meteorito se clavó en su pata trasera, otorgándole poderes espacios temporales, entre ellos el de la eterna juventud.

Sí, podría decirle ahora. Sin embargo, habría mucho tiempo para decirle en el mundo fantasma.

Missile se estaba adormilando cuando el felino se acercó a su oído y burlonamente le contestó:

— Solo para que tú preguntes, mi querida mascota valiente.

Fue la última frase que el anciano cánido contestó antes de caer en un sueño del que no despertaría. Sissel sería el siguiente.

El perro policía y el gato detective se encontraran de nuevo en el otro mundo. Trabajaran juntos para recuperar sus recuerdos, se volverán unidos. Se enamorarán de nuevo. Como ya era natural en ellos.

* * *

 **A lo mejor la pareja os parece rara. Para mi también lo fue cuando la descubrí... ¡Pero mierda si no son una monada! *-***

 **Para escribir el fic, me fije en mi propios perro y gato. ¡Se que tienen una relación! ¡Se les nota el feeling desde Marte! xD *Cof, cof* Tan loca que shippea a sus propias mascotas *cof cof* :3**

 **Por cierto, el nombre real del hijo de Kamila es Jowd Junior. Sí, se llama como su abuelo. Adelante, ya podéis decir "Awwwwwww" XD**

 **En fin,**

 **¡Nos vemos! :D**


End file.
